Heroes of Order and Chaos Original Wiki
Welcome to the Heroes of Order and Chaos wiki! This wiki is about the iOS and Android game, Heroes of Order and Chaos! We currently have a total of ! Please look at the guide on how to edit pages and please review the Rules. If you need help, please contact any of . Marithus advert.png|New Hero!|link=Battle Engineer (Marithus)|linktext=A new hero is out, Marithus, the Battle Engineer! Harlequin advert.png|New Skin!|link=Wind Dancer (Aria Eagleheart)#Skins|linktext=A new skin for Aria has been released! 1614137_519300924882562_1680954160864306055_o.jpg|New Skin!|link=Ant Guard (Clip Dirtblade)#Skins|linktext=A new skin for Clip has been released! Lurker below advert 2.png|New Skin!|link=Savage of the Deep (King Reega)#Skins|linktext=The new skin, Lurker Below, is out! Free Heroes this week (8/21/14) Announcements The new HOC update is out! 3 new heroes, including Marithus, Battle Engineer (released), Donovac, Bringer of Salvation and Skale, Stone Guardian are out or are soon to be released! We've also seen a ranking reset and in replace of it, a new league system! You can now also reconnect when you disconnect from a game and stream your games on Twitch! See the full changelog: Patch 1.7.0 Help on Editing (MUST READ BEFORE EDITING ANY ARTICLE) I've made a guide on how to edit in source considering the fact that most people edit on mobile and the mobile version of wikia only allows editing in source mode which is kinda like their code: Editing Pages (Guide). This guide has how to write hero pages but also how to find their stats. All pages should now follow this format for heroes with NO exceptions) Visual Editor is now available on tablet/mobile devices. To turn visual Visual Editor on and off, click on the small arrow next to your username and click on my preferences. Then change your settings on the editing section. The new visual editor is in beta and has many bugs so I encourage people to still edit in source mode when using mobile. All Heroes To do list *All heroes need to have their data copied from the previous wiki. * All items need to be done, please look at the Boots page for a template. * Take out your calculators! About 50% of all heroes stats need completing * Give Akartu/Dailiana/Acridix/Sandwalker some love, their pages need to be edited on everything Near Future stuff * Skill animations for heroes In the far future * Hero spotlights - for this wiki and for the community in general (based around the League of Legends hero spotlights Members of the forum We as a group of forumers strive to bring you the best information. Current members of the team are : 1. Unknownshadow (Creator, security, recruiter, updater, Bureaucrat, chatmoderator) 2. kr4m123 (Co-creator, recruiter, Bureaucrat, chatmoderator) 3. Super-simon68 (Admin) 6. Trepplex369 (Admin) 7. Quort (Bureaucrat, chatmoderator, manager of support pages) 8. Spacial (Admin) 9. Serquet70 (Admin) 10. IamaQtiePie (Admin) 11. Redmanc (Admin) Please contact Unkownshadow or kr4m123 if you would like to have an admin place on this wiki or apply on the unofficial forums. This wiki is updated to the latest patch there is. What map do you mostly play on? Border Skirmish Rift at Sinskaald Under Realm Ruins Category:Browse